Mariage au terrier
by Plume-Dramione
Summary: Il plie sa lettre en souriant se couche. Le monde était sauvé et son meilleur ami serait à nouveau présent pour sa sœur et son bébé. Soulagé et heureux mais intrigué par la surprise, il s'endormit.   Désolé Pour les fautes


Assis dans son lit, un jeune roux de 25 ans lit une lettre.

« Mon petit Billius,

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui et à cette heure tardive alors qu'on se voit dans quelques heures mais c'est pour t'annoncer deux bonnes nouvelles qui te mettront de bonne humeur et t'enlèveront ta peur.

Harry est rentré ! Il a réussi à trouver Voldemort et la tuer ! Il a quelques égratignures et tombe de fatigue mais il va bien et c'est l'essentiel. Quant à la deuxième nouvelle et bien… Non finalement je ne vais rien te dire. Tu verras demain. Se seras une surprise.

Ta chère sœur qui adore t'embêter,

Ginny

P.S : Vas te coucher où demain tu auras des cernes énormes. »

Il plie sa lettre en souriant se couche. Le monde était sauvé et son meilleur ami serait à nouveau présent pour sa sœur et son bébé. Soulagé et heureux mais intrigué par la surprise, il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Il fut réveillé par les jumeaux qui entrèrent dans sa chambre en chantonnant la marche nuptiale. En bougonnant, il mit l'oreiller sur sa tête.<p>

- Laisser moi tranquille !

- Tu as entendu sa Fred ?

- Oui George. On dirait qu'il a oublié quel jour nous sommes.

-Que c'est lamentable.

Soudain, tel un ressort, il sauta du lit et regarda son réveille affolé. Il était 10 heures passé. Il n'avait qu'une heure pour se préparer !

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche tandis que les jumeaux se laissaient tomber sur le lit en s'esclaffant. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre où il trouva sa mère assise sur le lit, un mouchoir à la main en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Oh maman ! Tu avais promis d'attendre.

- Je sais mais je suis si heureuse. Oh mon petit Ronnie !

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny hier soir.- dit-il désireux de changer de sujet. Harry est rentré. Il a tué Voldemort.

- Comment ? – demanda-elle ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il éclata de rire et regarda sa mère un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voldemort est mort maman. Harry l'as tué. Ginny m'as dit qu'il avait qu'il avait quelques égratignures mais qu'il allait bien. Il sera présent aujourd'hui !

- Oh par les calçons de Merlin ! C'est merveilleux !

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras et sorti de la chambre en courant hurlant partout dans la maison : « Harry vas bien ! Il a réussi à tuer vous savez qui ». Secouant la tête un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il ferma la porte et enfila son élégant costume noir. Il était en train de mettre son nœud papillon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, tenant son bébé et son meilleur ami.

- Harry !

Il jeta son nœud sur le lit et partit serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux mais il semblait heureux et en pleine forme.

-Comment tu vas ?- demanda-il en embrassant sa sœur et prenant son neveu. Il était où le Serpent ?

- Heureux et un peu fatigué. Il se cachait dans un manoir au fin fond de la Norvège. Sa a été dur de le retrouver.

- Oui mais tu as réussi. Et tu as débarrassé le monde des sorciers de Voldy.

- RON DEPECHE TOI ! – hurla sa mère du rez-de-chaussée. LES INVITEES ARRIVENT !

Il grimaça tandis que sa sœur et Harry éclataient de rire. Il redonna son neveu a sa sœur et mis enfin son nœud papillon avant de descendre au jardin où les invités arrivaient de partout. Il salua tout le monde mais les personnes qu'ils s'attendaient à voir n'étaient pas là et ne viendrait pas. Il se souvint alors que Ginny avait parlé d'une surprise et partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva assise dans un coin en train de nourrir son bébé.

- Dis-moi Ginny, c'était quoi la surprise ?

- Tu verras dans quelques minutes ! – répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vais l'aimer ?

- Oui. Beaucoup !

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il partit voir le père de la mariée. Et oui Ron se mariait aujourd'hui !

Peu de temps après avoir quitté Poudlard, il avait trouvé un travail en tant qu'Auror avec Harry et avais mis toute sa volonté dedans dans l'espoir d'oublier une jolie brune mais jour particulièrement chargé, il arriva au ministère en retard et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à temps mais quelqu'un d'autre était aussi arrivé en retard et faisait de même. L'inévitable se produit alors. Ils se foncèrent dedans, tombant à terre, éparpillant des papiers et des dossiers partout. En jurant, il c'était mis à ramasser les papiers lorsqu'une odeur de lavande était venue lui chatouiller le nez. Il avait alors levé la tête pour rencontrer une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était sublime.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vue où j'allais. – dit-elle en se levant. C'est ma première journée et je suis terriblement en retard.

- Ce… ce n'est rien… - répondit-il en se levant à son tour. Je suis tout autant désolé que vous.

- Oh que je suis bête. J'ai oubliée de me présenter. Je m'appelle Alicia. Alicia Knight.

- Enchantée Alicia. Moi c'est Ron Wesley. Comme ça, c'est ta première journée ? Tu travailles où ?

- Oui. Je suis en formation pour devenir Auror.

- Sa tombe bien, moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle lui avait alors fait un grand sourire et il se sentit fondre comme la glace tandis que son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Soudain, parmi tout le brouhaha, il entendit une voix qu'il identifia très vite. Deux voix qu'il identifia très vite. Et un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Mon cœur arrête je t'en prie. Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre !

- Hermione Malefoy ne fait pas t'as têtu. Tu es enceinte de jumeaux et presque à terme. Il faut que…

- Je t'aime aussi Drago ! Maintenant, arrête de bougonner et aide-moi à trouver Ron.

- On parle de moi ?

- Ron ! – s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, devenu médicomage, qui revenait de ses vacances en Australie et la prit dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à son ventre. Il fit aussi une accolade à Drago qui travaillait avec lui et Harry. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien maintenant. A un tel point que Ron le considérais comme son meilleur ami au même titre que Harry. Quand a Hermione, ce n'était plus qu'un amour fort et fraternel qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle qu'il l'eut crût et c'était pareil pour elle aussi. De leur relation d'antan, ils ne gardaient qu'un doux souvenir. Chacun avait trouvé son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie.

Chacun prit place sous le chapiteau. Harry serais le témoin de Ron et Ginny de Alicia. La marche nuptiale se fit entendre. La future mariée fit son apparition au bras de son père rayonnante de bonheur tandis que Ron souriait de toutes ses dents et que Mme Wesley et Mme Knight pleurais déjà à chaudes larmes. La cérémonie passa très vite. Au banquet, Ron se leva et demanda le silence.

- Merci d'être là aujourd'hui pour le jour le plus beau de toute ma vie. J'aimerais porter un toast à mes amis les plus chers, Harry, Hermione et Drago pour avoir réussi à me supporter toutes ses années ainsi que ma chère sœur, Ginny qui est la meilleure sœur qu'on puisse avoir malgré son caractère mais le plus important, j'aimerais porter un toast au nom de l'amitié et de l'amour. Les deux choses les plus importantes dans la vie.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire moi aussi ! – annonça Alicia en se levant. Et bien Ron… tu vas être papa. Je suis enceinte !

Cette nouvel fût accueillit pas une salve d'applaudissement et de félicitations tandis que Ron, fou de joie, embrasser sa femme à en perdre haleine. A ce moment-là, Hermione, toute souriante, perdis les eaux.

- Drago ! Oh Merlin ! J'ai perdu les eaux !

- QUOI ?

Ni une ni deux, il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et pris sa femme dans les bras avant de transplaner à saint Mangouste. Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry avec un regard coquin.

- Ma mère est avec James, si on allait faire un tour la haut ?

- Avec plaisir Mme Potter ! – répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui prit la main et discrètement ils s'éclipsèrent pendant que Ron et Alicia dansaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Hermione mit au monde deux magnifiques jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Scorpius et Emma âgé aujourd'hui 16 ans. Scorpius était aussi brun que sa sœur était blonde et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de sa sœur étaient chocolat. C'étaient le parfait mélange de leurs parents. Caractère y compris. Ginny et Harry eurent James, 17 ans, cheveux noirs en bataille de son père et yeux bleus de sa mère, Lili 15 ans rousse aux yeux verts et David 14 ans, portrait craché de son père mais avec le caractère se sa mère. Quand à Ron et Alicia, ils eurent Nola 15 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et des sentiments autre que amicaux commençaient à apparaitre entre Scorpius et Lili, Emma et James où encore Nola et David.

Leurs parents eux vivent aussi heureux et amoureux qu'au premier jour.


End file.
